The College of Chemistry X-ray Crystallography Facility at the University of California, Berkeley is requesting a total of $500,000 in funding from the National Institutes of Health for the purchase of a new single crystal X-ray diffractometer. The facility is oversubscribed as it is and current instrumentation in the laboratory is beginning to reach the end of its useful life and will need to be replaced shortly. In addition, new advances in technology allow newer instrumentation to be much more sensitive and versatile than first generation CCD diffractometers. Considering the amount of NIH-supported structures solved in this facility (over 250 per year), a new x-ray diffractometer for the facility will instantly improve the quality and range of data we are able to collect for NIH researchers. HEALTH RELEVANCE: The determination of the chemical and absolute structure of newly synthesized compounds is of utmost importance for potential drug targets used to treat diseases and illnesses. Single Crystal X-ray Crystallography is the one technique that can unambiguously give the chemical and absolute structure information necessary in one experiment.